RV There Yet?
by BeachBabe123
Summary: When Heather's ex leaves her stranded with feelings of revenge, an unlikely hero will turn up with her only chance to get that revenge. Throw in old friends, forgotten feelings, and an old RV, and you've got one crazy adventure. Done by request


**Hey readers! I'm back with another Total Drama story. This one will be a little bit shorter, and it was requested. I am open to requests, but I must apologize in advance it all depends on time with the chapter updates. Still, go ahead and request a story if you want and I'll get to work on it. **

**But this one was requested, a Justin and Heather road trip story. So here's chapter one and I hope you all enjoy! **

"Heather?"

The girl's gray eyes snapped open as she silently begged for the voice not to belong to who she though it belonged to. It didn't work. There, standing in front of her, his hand resting gently on the back of the booth seat opposite her, was none other than number four on her mortal enemy list. Actually, he'd been ranked down to number five as of the last twenty some minutes and the recent events that had taken place about that long ago…

"Yes?" Heather replied as short and acidic as possible.

"Wow. Of all places to run into you," undesirable number five said in disbelief, shaking his head. His brunette hair had grown longer since the last time Heather had seen him, but it's not like she really noticed all that much.

"What do you want, Justin?" the raven-haired girl asked, hoping that he'd leave.

"To know what you're doing sitting alone in a little, hum-drum diner in Seattle, Washington," Justin answered just as tartly, hoping to show her that two could play at this game as he slid into the seat across from her. Heather narrowed her eyes at him. Why should she tell him anything?

"Come on, Heather. We haven't seen each other in a while," Justin said pleadingly with a sincere smile, his blue eyes appearing innocent. "At least tell me how you've been."

No. Heather wouldn't even give him that. She turned away, staring out the window next to her at the busy little street the diner was positioned on.

"Okay. You don't wanna talk. I guess I'll see you around. Maybe," Justin sighed, standing up and turning to go. "Las Vegas, here I come." Heather perked up suddenly.

"Did you just say you were heading to Vegas?" she asked. Justin nodded slowly, surprised by her sudden interest. Was this the same girl who had wanted nothing to do with him just moments ago?

Heather looked away from Justin for a second. This could be her chance; this could be her ride to get undesirable number one back. If she could get to Vegas, then she'd practically have cornered the lying, cheating wreck that was her ex-boyfriend. And getting to Vegas in the passengers seat of a model's car was a sweet detail that would for sure send Alejandro's head spinning.

"Could I come with you?" Heather asked, resuming eye contact with the dark skinned boy. Justin's blue orbs widened with surprise.

"Sure," he replied, caught off guard.

"Great," Heather said, snapping back into her usual self and collecting her purse. "Let's go." Heather slid out of the booth seat and began to walk away towards the door. She had the silver handle in her hand when she realized that Justin wasn't following her.

"Justin, let's go," Heather called back to the stunned boy. "It's a long way to Vegas and miles aren't gonna travel themselves." Justin slowly met her at the door.

"Do you have to stop anywhere, and pick anything up?" he asked. "Like, clothes or something?"

"Nope. The reason I need to get to Vegas quick drove off in the car with my suitcase still in the trunk," Heather replied shortly, pushing open the diner door and heading back out onto the busy little street. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I think we'll be good. You could probably fit in something of Bridgette's if you needed to," Justin said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to walk through the parking lot.

"Wait. What?" Heather asked, not sure if she'd heard him right. Justin stopped and turned around to face Heather with a slightly amused smile.

"You didn't think I was going to Vegas alone, did you?" he asked. "I'm traveling with some of our old buddies from the Total Drama cast. You remember Geoff and Bridgette, don't you?" Heather just kind of stared at him. "Is that a problem?"

Heather glared at Justin. Now she remembered why he was so high on her list of mortal enemies. He knew how to handle her, how to use her words against her while just standing there with that cocky grin on his face. But Heather needed to get to Las Vegas, and obviously fate wanted her to get there by traveling with this guy. And his two blonde friends. And if that's what fate wanted Heather to do, she couldn't argue with it.

"That's fine," she answered. "Now where's the car?" Justin's smile didn't fade. Heather began to regret her decision a little. Justin pulled out a set of car keys and pressed the unlock button. Heather heard the beep but couldn't locate the car.

"Close your eyes," Justin said, covered Heather's gray eyes with his hand. Heather just stood there, letting whatever was about to happen happen.

"Okay, you can look now," he said, taking away his hand. Heather blinked, adjusting her eyes to the sun. Sitting before her was not some super suave sports car or really even any car for that matter. Instead, there was a big, RV.

"You have got to be kidding me," Heather said.

**And thus the trip begins. **

**R&R please, I really do value your opinions. Criticisms only if they're worded in a constructive fashion. **

**Read on!**


End file.
